


Not so stubborn knot

by maizena



Category: Yu-Gi-Oh! GX
Genre: Bondshipping, Developing Relationship, Fluff, Hair Brushing, Implied Sexual Content, Other, Resolved Sexual Tension
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-18
Updated: 2020-11-18
Packaged: 2021-03-10 02:28:23
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,966
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27616252
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/maizena/pseuds/maizena
Summary: Combs? Brushes? Hair sprays? No.It only takes a certain bluenette to untangle your hair.And much more.
Relationships: Johan Andersen | Jesse Anderson/Yubel
Comments: 2
Kudos: 6





	Not so stubborn knot

**Author's Note:**

> bond, yum.

“Argh, come on !” 

Wings twitched angrily against the wooden chair for the umpteenth time. A harder pull of the comb tried to undo the persistent bundle of hair, but it was no use.

It wouldn’t detangle.

The messy purple ball proudly remained on its head in all its chaotic glory. It wasn’t a simple knot, it has been there for a moment now, feasting from the lack of hair caring. Day after day, it grew powerful, it resisted, it _dominated_ the dragon. 

A sigh escaped Yubel’s lips. It threw the comb in the sink with undeniable frustration, scaly palm now holding its chin pensively. It wanted to give up, after all it’s been two hours now and it still hasn’t been able to defeat the infamous knot. 

Left on its own, no one was there to provide it any help or support. It was just the two of them, face to face. Yubel and that purple mayhem, that atrocity it couldn’t straighten out and tame. 

_No._

A curled fist banged on the sink.

There was no renouncing. The dragon had to get rid of its opponent by itself, even if it meant spending time looking miserable and hopeless. At least, no one would see it in such a state and mock its struggling.

It would succeed no matter what.

A flash of determination passed through heterochromatic eyes as the dragon suddenly stood up, fingernail pointing at its reflection in the mirror. 

“You will _not_ humiliate me.”

Its long claws were rapidly put at work, thinking it would be easier to undo this knot by separating strings of purple hair. 

Pull, divide, scratch, harder.

Wrong.

Dragonic heart pumped in impatience as the entity was faced with colored filaments falling from its hand, dying on the bathroom rug.

Disappointment at the failure.

Why?

Its claws were way sharper than that weak plastic comb, it should detangle this huge ball on its head. It _should_. But the use of rage in this process might not be the solution, the dragon should’ve known better.

It would only make things worse.

A calloused hand ran through bicolored hair— or at least tried to, as it was met with a massive obstacle, a pile of twisted fur remained out of control, blocking the fiend’s hand.

Yubel has always wanted to do that with its two toned hair, just like Jaden. Although, there was a huge difference between their hair. Jaden’s hair was soft, fluffy and well kept, whereas Yubel… never actually thought about brushing its hair until now. 

It didn’t have time for this, the dragon was meant to serve and protect Jaden. There was no room for hair care, sweet scented products and fancy hairstyles. Yubel was a guardian and it stuck to that role.

Still, that didn’t mean that it should never take a break and focus on itself… Right?

Yes, that’s what it thought. Focusing on something else had crossed its mind.

And yet, look where it took it. 

Meaningless efforts were repeated even though perseverance remained. Not only Yubel’s hair was tangled in a huge clutter, but it was also dry as a desert. For some reason, that didn’t apply to its white hair that was softer, albeit tangled of course, it would be too easy otherwise.

Maybe it was a dragon thing. 

Or maybe it was just bad luck.

At this moment, the winged entity understood why mortals seldom spent centuries in the bathroom, leaving behind them an intoxicating smell of capillary products. Hair was important to them, they washed it with care, put efforts into it, they had a responsibility.

It was time for the dragon to care about something other than its cherished time-transcending friend. Yubel _had_ to fix this huge bicolored bush on its head.

A low growl resonated in the bathroom, claws violently tugging at its hair. At last, a bundle out of a million got rid of. Satisfaction graced the dragon’s face as it sank further in the wooden chair.

_Hold on a second..._

Eyes blinked in confusion at the sensation.

“Is that…”

Relieved expression soon disappeared at the sight of that huge knot that got teared away, now resting in its hand.

...

“Fuck you hair!”

Heterochromatic eyes shot daggers at their counterpart in the mirror. Half of Yubel’s white hair was wrapped in a messy bun and the other half was just _there_ , undefeated and mocking it, reminding the dragon of its defeat. And Yubel was here, clearly pissed off at the hairy ball in its hand.

Monotone voice echoed in the bathroom. “I look so stupid right now.” 

_Clink. Creak._

A sudden noise coming from the entrance door interrupted the flow of lamentations. The dragon exited the bathroom out of curiosity mixed with relief. At least, _he_ would know a way to help in this situation.

“Ah Jaden, here you are. Would you mind giving me a– _oh._ It’s you.”

Yubel’s joy suddenly dropped at the sight of teal hair, disappointment plastered on its face.

It’s him, again. What a drag. 

Jesse spotted the dragon from the corner of his eyes, jokingly rolling them as he put down the bags he carried.

“Good to see ya too Yubel,” he greeted.

“Yeah, whatever. Why are you even here?” 

“Just bringing back my grocery shopping while Jaden is running some errands,” he turned around, his gaze immediately focusing on Yubel’s head. “Havin’ fun, huh?” he pointed at the capillary mess with a playful look on his face.

It had almost forgotten about it, _almost._

“Pfft, mind your own business,” Yubel snapped, getting back to the bathroom.

The bluenette followed its footsteps anyway, intrigued about what was going on. After all, it wasn’t everyday that one could see Yubel actually taking care of something else that was _not_ related to Jaden. Especially if it meant taking care of its hair. 

From the door left ajar, emerald eyes spotted a focused Yubel, determined to figure out how to turn this dry pile of hair into purple silk. At least the other half was softer, it might take less time. The dragon hoped for it.

Grabbing one of Jaden’s random hair products, the dragon put some on a purple strand, trying to brush it from the root. It winced.

Nope.

And it hurted like a bitch anyway.

Jesse shook his head as he opened the door, stifling a laugh. “That’s not how you do it.”

Heterochromatic eyes threw daggers to emerald ones through the mirror. “I don’t remember asking for your opinion. ” 

The bluenette was used to the usual venom it spat at him, so he didn’t mind. Jesse came closer, trying to examine what the dragon was doing. 

It was hard not to laugh.

“Seriously?” 

“Holy shit what is it now?”

Jesse pointed at the bottle held by the scaly hand, sweat dropping.

“You do realize that you’re using shampoo to undo tangles, right?”

A dumbfounded stare at the mirror alternated between the bottle and its reflection, blinking twice to take in the words.

_Ah._

“Look, I know exactly what I’m doing!” An exclamation full of lies, they both knew it.

“Nah don’t be like that, it’s not a shame to be ignorant about this stuff y’know? I’ve been there too.” 

He was… nice. Comprehensive. Typical Jesse as always, and yet it didn’t stop Yubel from keeping that condescending tone.

“Yeah right. And what do you know about hair care anyway?” 

“Certainly more than you,” stated the bluenette with a grin. 

Eyes squinted pensively at these words, scanning his teal spiky hair. From the looks of it, Jesse probably spends a lot of time stylising it. The dragon couldn’t help but imagine the list of products he used even though it barely knew anything aside from shampoo and hair spray. It didn’t want to admit it but the bluenette had a point.

A shrug. “Fair enough.” 

Jesse clapped his hands joyfully before seizing the dragon by the shoulders.

“Great! Lemme help you then.”

_Help?_

“What? I never said I needed your help,” pure disgust and disdain plastered on its face. 

“Hmm okay then, I’ll leave ya with this ugly bird nest on your head. Too bad,” his steps sounded distant as he left the bathroom.

_Twitch twitch._

So disrespectful. 

“You better fix this properly if you don’t want me to steal your body again,” it took the dragon some willpower not to yell those words.

The bluenette faced the now furious and irritated dragon, showing it a toothy grin at the threat. It was too easy. He folded up his sleeves between a few laughs.

“Alright alright, I got ya. Let’s get started.”

* * *

Walking in circles, he analyzed meticulously the situation while scratching his chin.

“Hmm…”

After having washed Yubel’s hair, the volume considerably decreased. It was quite a sight to behold. Somehow, the dragon looked less threatening with humid hair and remaining droplets of water running down its skin before dying on the towel around its neck. Its face had dropped harsh looks, trading them for a calmer yet quite stiff expression. 

The bluenette felt like he was entering its privacy, discovering the dragon in a different light. He was met with an unusual Yubel. Less animosity, more serenity.

Not even Jaden ever had the occasion to see it like this. In its private sphere, where no one but the dragon had access to. And here he was, taking care of the dragon’s hair. He was going to be the first, _its first._

His heart raced at the thought.

A pair of fingers snapped at his daydreaming face, making him jump slightly. “Hey, I don’t have all day so hurry up.”

“Yeah sorry, I’m on it.”

“So? Diagnosis, expert Anderson?” Yubel asked impatiently.

He hid a mischievous smile before shaking his head almost theatrically “I’m sorry but I gotta shave it all.”

Its wings fiercely unfolded before jumping on Jesse, grabbing him by the collar.

“Don’t even try unless you want me to cut _it_ off in your sleep.”

Jesse cracked up, not even taking the threat seriously. “I’m kiddin‘,” he gently swatted away the scaly hands. “It’s still salvageable but it’s gonna take some time though.”

Emerald eyes were suddenly met with a strand of white hair that hadn’t joined their counterpart in a bun. A hesitant hand softly brushed them with the tip of his fingers. Delicate, fluffy, tender. The polar opposite of Yubel. Wrapping the pale lock around his index, the bluenette accidentally bumped against its flushed cheek. 

An unexplained feeling of attraction, a desire to touch, to caress the dragon. So tempting and yet frightening. A curious thumb passed over the heat radiating from its purple cheek, uncertain if this move was crossing physical boundaries or not. The digit left behind it a tingling sensation on the dragonic skin, establishing some sort of connection between the two individuals. 

He touched, it responded. He wanted more, it didn’t have any objection. But these feelings troubled him as much as it troubled the dragon.

Confused hearts.

“Enough,” a slap of its hand broke the tension floating in the air. “Just get on with it already.”

Plopping into a chair in front of the mirror, it crossed its arms and legs, waiting for the bluenette as if nothing ever happened. Feigning ignorance, banishing these thoughts in the deepest corner of it. 

It was probably the solution for both of them. _Probably_.

Jesse took with him a few products, brushes and other utensils before placing himself behind the dragon. He inhaled, trying to forget about the growing knot in his stomach.

_You got this dude._

The bluenette squeezed a generous amount of lotion in the middle of his palm and softly applied it on a strand of white hair. Once again, he was met with that familiar and disconcerting softness, calling for him.

_Lean in. Touch me further._

Maybe it was his mind teasing him, maybe he had a hard time controlling his feelings. 

Or both.

He didn’t really know what word to put on this _._ Weird? It was just hair after all. There was nothing odd with wanting to caress it, nuzzle it. 

Right?

_Focus, focus!_

Jesse shook his head, swatting away eventual salacious thoughts before starting to untangle the dragon’s hair. Ignoring the light blush on his cheek, he tried to smoothen the messed up and enmeshed pile. If he ever had knots, they were definitely smaller than this. The comb pulled, not too hard but enough to get through this massive obstacle. 

He broke the silence. “Tell me if it hurts, ‘kay?”

“Hmm.” 

Its pensive reply floated in the air, eyes glaring at the teal haired man behind it. He looked so focused on his work, so invested, as if nothing else mattered at this moment. It was just the two of them in this room, along with this peaceful atmosphere bringing them together. A year ago, neither of them would’ve even considered such physical proximity between them. And here they were, almost letting their guard down.

With his weakened fortress, the dragon could easily fool him, assault him, _exterminate_ him. It could. It had the power, the strength, but its hatred was long gone now. His tender yet unexpected gestures, his bright smile, the warmth radiating from his body, from the pale fingers touching its skin, they appeased its heart. 

Gentle tugs on the white hair continued until the comb passed smoothly through the strands, satisfying the bluenette as he started dealing with the purple side, the infamous one. 

“Christ, what’s with your purple hair? It’s pretty… ashy,” his statement was clearly an euphemism.

“Dunno, I was born with it.”

“Well,” Jesse grimaced as he struggled with a particularly consequent knot. “Good thing I’m the one taking care of it. I’m sure you would’ve torn it apart.”

He stifled a laugh at the thought of a half bald Yubel. The mental image was extremely disturbing, if not cursed. 

After a fierce and long battle, Jesse finally discarded the comb in the sink. Grabbing a brush for the grand finale, he stared at the dragon’s reflection in the mirror, trying to visualize each hairstyle he had in mind. 

A large smile deformed the corner of his lips.

_Perfect._

“What’s that smile for?” Eyes narrowed in suspicion at his sudden reaction.

“Nothing, just watch.” 

A faint blush accompanied his words, clear enough for Yubel to notice it. It still had time to stop this and figure out what to do with this pile of hair by itself, but it was all new for the dragon.

It was willing to see more of it. 

Finally getting into action, the bluenette let the brush’s teeth caress Yubel’s scalp and hair roots, feeling satisfied as the brush didn’t stumble into eventual remaining knots. 

The dragon shivered under the unfamiliar touch. A part of it wished that it had tried to brush its hair sooner, it felt really pleasant. Unconsciously, it cocked its head to the side, leaning into the touch, savoring every bit of it. 

How cute.

From this inclination, Jesse could smell the intoxicating scent lavender from its hair. It caressed his nose before dancing in his nostrils. 

He added in a mental note to check the shampoo it used earlier. 

The bluenette continued brushing hair in a mechanical and yet natural movement. Right now, it looked so peaceful with its eyes closed. And Jesse couldn’t help himself but nuzzle into its hair, fully inhaling the scent of lavender that made him lose his mind.

Or maybe it was just Yubel.

“Anderson what the hell?”

Not even listening, he added a pair of hands that left hot trails on the soft skin of its neck. They roamed around in a tantalizingly slow motion, startling the dragon. Small pecks rapidly joined, exploring the sensitive jugular. 

A relaxed sigh escaped Yubel’s lips as it drew closer, hands met their human counterpart only to savor the warmth of his skin. Curiosity rose, heartbeats sped up.

_More._

Inquisitive touches turned into confident caresses, lips wandered around, bodies were meshed against one another into cuddles.

Both of them quickly let go of their initial objective and yielded into temptation, the now frail barriers were a few seconds away from collapsing, freeing their guilty pleasures. 

“Hey,” his lips disconnected from the dragon’s nape, leaving a reddish mark behind them. “Where did you buy your shampoo? I’ve never came across this one in regular grocery stores.”

The spark of lust almost vanished at those words, partly replaced by annoyance. But the dragon wasn’t ready to stop yet. It wanted to feel, to touch and be touched, to give and receive.

This was so much better than a hairdressing session.

To mark its thoughts, a purple hand mischievously slid over Jesse’s waist, enjoying the warmth of his skin through the fabric of his shirt. 

“Of course you’d never find it there, it’s in some special dragon shop full of stuff made just for us.” 

The casual tone of its voice contrasted with the smirk plastered on its face. A devilish grin ready to drag Jesse in. 

“Y-yeah?” The bluenette held his breath at the feeling of a scaly hand right on his abdomen. “And what else do dragons use?” 

Emerald met heterochromatic orbs, so readable and obvious. The tension in the air grew stronger as they glared at each other. Attachment, want, desire. It was all there. 

The malicious hand explored further north until it was met with a sensitive bud. 

He winced at the pinch.

Good _good._

Yubel’s head leaned in. “Wanna find out?”

* * *

It was hard to resist from the very beginning. When he tried to test the waters, it would always push him away at some point. Declined his calls, shoved him away, _pretended._ Jesse even considered giving up to focus on what was asked of him but he couldn’t ignore all of this. The reactions, the longing stares, the innuendos.

Hard to get but hard to forget. 

Loud moans echoing in the room proved him right. Mouth agape and vocal cords vibrating, emerald eyes feasted from the lewd sight of the dragon gyrating its hips on the top of him. Hearts beat in sync as they moved in harmony, destroyed this barrier between them and finally let go. 

The sounds, the sensations, the bonfire in each other’s stomach, consuming them, corrupting them. Blood boiled in ecstasy, the heat in the room considerably increased.

Their feelings shoved away their usual acting, leaving more room to express their true selves. 

Even if the suffering from the past still existed in the deepest corners of their memory, despite all the stares full of mixed feelings, they couldn’t help but stay attached to one another. 

Whether it was with teasing words, gentle touches that hinted at more concrete actions.

“Do it again...”

A smirk and his wish was granted.

They bonded more every single time, pushed themselves further, curious about where it would lead them, what were their limits. Unraveling this bundle of feelings, slowly separating each strand, discovering unknown thoughts and desires they craved.

Together they tasted the exhilaration and rejoiced, fingers intertwining, lips colliding, souls connecting.

Pure exaltation.

* * *

“You dragons really are... skillful.”

“See? I told you.” 

Erratic breaths replaced the melodious sounds from earlier as they recovered from their previous actions. Bodies laid next to each other could feel the radiating heat surrounding them.

A mix of tension relief and satisfaction filled the air as realization built inside them. They’ve gone past these obstacles, crossed the border of friendship and ran together. They touched, they caressed, they kissed and made one. 

There was no point of return, they did it.

…

Now what?

Green orbs quickly lost interest in the ceiling and focused on the dragon laying down, seeming lost in its thoughts. And to think that it was the same entity that once hurt him and his family. Here it was, flushed and in a post orgasmic state, trying to regain its forces but not too quickly. It felt good to relax and carve this precious moment in its memories. 

A timid smile crept across his face at the sight. 

“Discretion isn’t your thing you know.” 

The dragon, now less out of breath, abruptly broke the silence. Yubel was far, far away in the depths of its mind but knew exactly what an insistent glare felt like. 

Piercing, scrutinizing, soft.

“I don’t know what you’re on about,” a cheeky smile.

_Loving._

“You’re getting shy _now_?” Its teasing tone resonated in the room as eyes stared at the naked body. 

“No way,” Jesse averted his gaze, cheeks flushed into embarrassment. 

Silence left as quickly as it arrived. The bluenette suddenly faced the dragon back, now his turn to tease it. 

“Took you long enough though.”

He laughed at its face, not mockingly or condescendingly. No, he laughed feeling satisfied, relieved that he doesn’t have to hide his deepest desires anymore. 

It felt great. 

A lazy scaly hand reached for the bluenette’s crotch. “I’m seriously going to cut it off.”

“Hey don’t be embarrassed,” Jesse rapidly grabbed its hand before it ended on an unfortunate part of his body. “I’m glad we’re here now.”

They didn’t know who did it first but the grip tightened. 

“Mm shut up.” 

Fingers intertwined, increasing the heat between their hands. The dragon’s lips curved into a smile. All this affection still felt weird for it, its heart sped up, the butterflies in its stomach came back. The tenderness Yubel was yearning for, it finally got it, at last.

From Jesse.

It wouldn’t voice it, not right now. But it still filled the dragon with joy.

Special, it felt _special_. 

Yubel didn’t even notice when it happened but its eyes closed on these thoughts, with Jesse’s face printed in its mind, ready to wander around in its dreams. 

The bluenette stared at the mesmerizing view before him. A rare sight, even its third eye was closed. It never happened unless Yubel trusted someone. 

He wasn’t a thief or an annoying gem boy anymore. He was trusted.

And it was cared about.

Jesse caressed its face with the back of his free hand, the other one still enjoying the warmth of the dragon’s palm. 

Smooth, delicate. 

The tips of his fingers trailed near its ears, brushing against some spread strands of hair.

_Hair._

...

“Oh shit the hair,” he muttered under his breath, careful not to wake it up.

He had totally forgotten about his initial mission, casted it away when the temptation grew too hard for him to keep focusing. Green eyes darted side to side, trying to spot any convenient object that would help him.

Round, black.

The hair band on the nightstand, perfect.

Jesse picked it up, trying to figure out how to do its hair now that it's asleep. He couldn’t let it tangle once again, he was sure he wouldn’t have any energy for that today, especially after their recent activities. 

He silently hummed before getting into action and gently lifted the dragon’s head. Hands now full of hair fused white and purple into a messy bun. It looked way better than the one he had seen earlier when Yubel was struggling in the bathroom. Yes, messy but acceptable. 

And silky.

The bluenette nodded in approval, it suited it pretty well. 

The sleeping figure hadn’t moved during the whole process, except for its wings brought close to its chest, covering it like a bat. Charming, innocent, and extremely huggable.

Jesse considered taking a picture but his body was progressively turning off, indicating a need to rest. 

Perhaps a need to cuddle too.

The bluenette delicately brought Yubel closer to him, sighed joyfully at the feeling of his skin against its wings. Covering both of them with the sheets, he nuzzled the so tempting bicolor bun.

_Lavender._

He’d never get enough of it.


End file.
